Automated vehicles can operate without personal operators by receiving and responding to operational information. Automated vehicles that conduct driving operations on roadways can receive and respond to roadway information such as traffic flow devices, other vehicles, roadway signs, and various other roadway-related information and obstacles. Automated vehicles that conduct driving operations can determine that an adjustment to a current driving profile is desired, for example, that an evasive action is needed to prudently continue driving operations, and can execute the adjusted driving profile accordingly. Such automated vehicles can determine and execute the adjusted driving profiles based on information received.